


Kissing Has Never Felt This Good

by lydiaroth



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaroth/pseuds/lydiaroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles kisses Tristan in the greenhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Has Never Felt This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr.

Kissing has never felt this good.  
The solidity of your body underneath all your layers.  
Solid. Lacking the softness of a girl. Lacking the fragility.  
As our mouths clash together, a spark rushes throughout my whole body and into the air surrounding us. The scuffling of our feet on the greenhouse floor resonates in my brain as I blindly leading you backwards by touch alone.  
And we're alone.  
I can feel your breath hot upon my face, and I smell the greenery surrounding us. Fresh and full of life, but not without the distinct scent of dirt.  
Your hand grasps at my shoulder, and the grip makes me feel like you'll never let me go. It's all I could ever ask for.  
Don't let me go.  
Your frame beneath my fingers reassures me. You won't break. You're the one who pushes me, and pulls me back when I go too far. I can't stray to the edge when you're with me.  
There's no where else to go, as we abruptly stop, bumping into the shelf by the wall. Our feet may stop, but there's no reason for the rest of us to.  
The places we connect are hot with energy, and everything feels surreal, like this is heaven. Forget the world for just a few minutes, and savor the energy we create between the two of us. None of it matters except that you're here with your hands on me, and I don't ever want to let go.  
I can't resist but to kiss you deeper, and hold you closer. It feels like hanging on for dear life, and your kisses keep me in a more drunken state than any wine ever has.  
If we never left this spot, if time froze in this place right now, the world would be the image of perfection. Alone in the world, but for the company of each other, in a state of frenzied young love. Heat rising within me, the whole greenhouse feeling as if it existed on another plane of existence, far away from the reality that crushes me.  
Here, I know what we have. It's fierce, and it's hot, and intense, and it makes me feel alive.


End file.
